Why You No Love Me, Aniki?
by Misora-Massacre
Summary: SNAPPED!KOREA This is what happens when little Yong Soo feels he doesn't get the attention he deserves from dear ol' China-san Pairings: AmericaxJapan, RussiaXChina


The breeze blew through Korea's hair pleasantly. He smiled cheerfully as he skipped his way towards China's house, listening to his favorite K-Pop band as he did so. It had been a while since they've seen eachother; China always seemed to hang out with Russia, or playing with his panda, or practicing his Kung Fu. Sometines it owuld seem like China was purposely making up excuses so he didn't have to be with Korea. Of course, Korea would always dismiss this possibility. It just wasn't possible for Aniki to hate his presence.

Finally Korea reached the familiar house that was China's, looking ancient as ever. He took his earbuds out and put them in his jacket pocket as he hopped on the stones in the walkway. Something caught his eye, though. A car that that Korea knew only to well.

Japan's car.

Korea's eyes narrowed slightly as he tilted his head with curiousity. _Huh?_ he thought. _I wonder what Japan is doing here, da-ze?_

When he reached the door, Korea was about to knock when he heard yelling. He frowned and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and as he listened.

"You are not being reasonable, aru!" he heard China yell with frustration.

Japan's voice came out calm and peaceful, making China seem like the unreasonable one. "Please, China-san, I meant no disrespect..."

"Do not lie!" China snapped. "You knew very well how upset that would make me!"

"This is my decision, not yours. Besides, I was hoping that you would understand," Japan said softly.

"Well I don't!"

"_Kudasai_, we do not have to argue..."

China's voice seemed even angrier. "How can you be in love with that stupid America, aru?! You know how much I hate him, and must I remind you of the bombings?!"

This took Korea by suprise. _Eh? Japan and Ameri-kun are going out, da-ze? Why am I last to know? _He pouted, slightly disappoited that he didn't know sooner, but decided to just shrug it off. He continued to listen instead.

"That was a long time ago. America-san had recently helped me during he tsunami and toxic waste spill..."

"He probably just wanted to bite you 'cause he thought he would get super powers, aru!"

Japan's voice became defensive with an edge of anger. "He is more than you think, China-san. I thought you might understand. Obviously I was wrong. I apologize for wasting your time."

The doorknob turned, and Korea quickly hid behind one of the giant plants China kept around. He carefully watched Japan close the door behind him and get into his car, driving off. Korea frowned and waited till Kapan was out of sight, and then knocked on the door.

"Go away, Kiku!" he heard China yell.

He sighed and let himself in. "Aniki, it's me," he said as he took his shoes off.

China, who was lying face down on the couch hugging a Hello Kitty plushie tightly, looked up at the Korean, frowning. "What do you want, aru?" he asked bluntly.

Korea frowned and sat on the arm of the couch. "You okay, Aniki?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," China said, avoiding Korea's gaze.

Korea frowned and tried to place a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder but had it harshly shrugged off. Korea sighed. "Aniki...You're mad at Japan, right?"

"Yes. So what?" China asked, voice muffled by the plushie. Korea hated how easily Japan was able to aggravate China. Didn't Kiku know how much China cared about him? Didn't he know how China just wanted the best for him? Though Korea could never imagine _why _China cared so much.

"Well," Korea started. "I'm sure he had his reasons. I mean, sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with, you know? Kiku probably feels this way. I mean, how did you feel when you fell in love with Russia?" The words sickened him even as he spoke them. He hated Japan more than anyone, and defending him was just awful. But it seemed that it was the only way to cheer up Aniki.

China looked up at him, his expression softed. "Well, I...I mean, I knew people would not approve, aru, but..." Realization filled his eyes as his voice trailed off. Korea became more irritated, what with hearing China talk about the Russian with such affection, but refused to let it get to him. He didn't want to make big brother more upset.

Sighing, China put the plushie aside and brushed some hair out of his face. "Maybe I _am_ too quick to judge..." he said quietly, then stood up. "I'm going to call Kiku and apologize! I'm sure things will be better then!"

"Yes, that's great!" Korea was about to say, but was accidently shoved to the side by China, who was taking out his cell phone and quickly dialing Japan's number. Korea frowned and tapped China's shoulder. "Aniki, I-"

"Not now, aru!" China said, slapping Korea's hand away.

Korea's eye twitched slightly. He grabbed China's wrist before he could draw back. China's eyes widened slightly, his grip on his phone loosening, causing it to fall. "A-Aru...?"

What was with the expression on China's face? It seemed to be worried, and slightly...frightened? Korea laughed slightly. "What is wrong, da-ze?" he asked, his eyes glistening.

"Let go, Korea..." China said, his voice wavering slightly.

"I don't think so," Korea said with a grin, then kneeded China in the stomach. China gasped and fell his knees, coughing. Korea smiled cheerfully and kicked China, keeping him down with his foot.

China gritted his teeth and tried to remove Korea's foot away, but eventually gave up when he realized that it was no use. He glared up at his younger brother. "What is the meaning of this, aru?!" he demanded.

Korea chuckled innocently. "You want me to tell you, Aniki?" he asked. "Kay kay! Well, first off," he held his index finger up, though it was covered with his oversized sleeve, "I want to know why the hell you like Japan more than me~!"

"What do you me-" China managed to say before Korea harshly slapped him. The Korean's eyes narrowed, his expression seeming more sadistic than friendly.

"Don't act stupid, Aniki," Korea said brightly. "You've always liked everyone better than me, haven't you? You were so easy to forgive Kiku right now for dating Ameri-kun, and yet you've never forgiven me for being on the same side as America instead of Russia during the Cold War! It's always been about Kiku, hasn't it? Kiku this, Kiku that, nobody matters but him!"

"That's n-not true..."

Korea punched China's face with strong force. "Ye, I suppose you're right. There's always Kaoru-kun, who deserves a lot of attention since he was taken away from mean ol' England! Of course you'd need to give him extra attention!" He punched him again, this time in the nose. "Then let's not forget about Mei-chan! She's a girl, and she must be raised properly, so she also gets extra attention, because she will always be Aniki's little girl!" Another punch. "Hell, even North got extra attention for staying communist with Aniki!" A punch to China's throat. "Kiku get's extra speical attention because even though he broke Aniki's heart and gave you that nasty scar!" He glared down at China, disgusted. "And since everyone else got special attention, there was no love left for South Korea."

"Y-Yong Soo, p-please..." China struggled to say. His face was now bloodied, almost unrecognizable. "I-I do care about you...You're my little brother..."

"Then why is that the first time you've ever called me by my real name? Why is it that I had to annoy the hell out of you to be acknowlaged? Why is it that I'm the only sibling who shows love to you when the others don't and I'm the most hated? Why, Aniki?"

China was engulfed in an enormous wave of guilt. Had he really been that neglectful towards his little brother? He knew Korea had a point, that everything he said was true. He looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. "_Dui bu qi_...I should have payed more attention to you...You were always so talented...We can start over, we can be so happy, aru..."

Korea smirked and leaned into China and softly lifted his chin up, gently wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "That sounds great, Aniki. Like a dream come true. Buuuut, I'm afraid it's too late for that~!"

With swift movemets, Korea twisted China's neck, followed by a sickening cracking sound. China's eyes were still wide as his last jotling breath escaped him. Korea smiled softly and oh so carefully closed the elder's eyes. "_Saranghaeyo, Aniki..."_

The funeral was somber and silent, as to be expected. Many people made sure to attend. All of the Asian countries came, of course. America came to support Japan and not let him bare it alone. Also showing their support for Japan was Germany and Italy, feeling extremely bad for their friend. Former allies attended, like France and England. People were sure to give their parting words.

A girl who appeared to be in her teens came up, her black dress flowing behind her, her long, brunette hair tied high up. Pink and black flowers decorated her hair. "China-sensei..." Taiwan said, sniffling. "I am sorry that I would act like you were bothersome...I wish I didn't say a lot of harsh things that I said...You were the best, and I always miss you..."

Next, a young man who would always seem emotionless came up, a sober expression on his face. "Sensei..." Hong Kong started. "You cared...I should have accepted your welcoming once I was released from England's possession, but I was stubborn and wanted no one's company but my own...Please forgive me..."

After him came Japan. He took in a deep breath and frowned. "China-san...Words cannot explain how terribly sorry I am..." he started, trying his best not to cry. "I wish I had answered the phone after our arguement...I wish I would have known that that was the last time I would ever hear your voice, so I could've stay on the phone for as long as I could...I wish that our last words to each other weren't so hateful...There are so many things I wish, but they are empty, for they will never happen...You are gone...And I...I..." Finally, he let his tears flow down his cheeks freely. "I wish I would have showed my appreciation to you more...If I could have just accepted you as my older brother...I just thought you were too good...P-Please, China, c-come back..."

He broke down then and there, collapsing to his knees and crying into his hands. America came over and quietly comforted him, helping him up and hugging him tightly as they made their way back to their seats. Korea was next to go. He walked towards the casket, a fake, sad expression plastered onto his face. It looked quite believable, thanks to years of watching and studying the expressions and actions of the actors in his favorite K-Dramas. He saw China in the casket, looking more perfect than ever clothed in a white robe.

Korea sniffled and kept his arms stiffly at his side, trying to look like he was struggling to stay strong. "A-Aniki..." he said, making sure to stumble on his words. "I-I...I don't know how to deal with you g-gone...I always looked up to you...Well, don't worry, Aniki, 'c-cause I'm going to stay strong for you! I'll take care of the others, because that's what you did...I...I guess all I can do now is h-hope that you rest...rest in..." He acted as though he couldn't bare to say those words. He wiped fake tears out of his eyes and left, glancing oh so slightly at the crowd. They all offered him pitiful looks, meaning that his performance went as well as he planned. It took him everything not to smirk and laugh with satisfaction as he sat back down. He wiped a few more fake tears on his sleeve, and then looked up to see that someone else had gone up there to say his last words.

Russia stood at the casket, his expression soft and gentle. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was carrying a sunflower with him. "Yao-kun..." he said gently, and Korea's eyes narrowed slightly at how freely he used China's real name. "I never thought I would see the day that you would be here...I do not understand how it is possible for you to be here, though. It is strange, to be honest. My precious immortal, gone..." He smoothly ran a hand through China's and softly kissed his forehead. He then placed the sunflower in China's hands. In any other case, it would have been disrespectful to put such a happy colored flower in the casket, but Russia and China had dubbed it their flower, representing everything they had. It seemed appropriate.

"Yao..." Russia's expression darkened. "I promise you, I will find whoever did this to you. Your death will be avenged. They will pay for taking you away from me..." He gently stroked China's cheek, ignoring how icy cold his skin felt. "_Ya tebya lyublyu_..."

Russia then walked down the isle, looking down at his feet. Although, for a slight moment, barely a milisecond, his and Korea's eyes met each other's. It was almost as if they could read their thoughts.

_"You know, murder originated in Korea, da-ze."_

_"Oh? Funny. It was perfected in Russia, da?"_


End file.
